


Later

by jane_x80



Series: Let Her Wait [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Butt Plugs, Drabble, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: A sequel toLet Her Wait, it is now later.This is all smut. Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> So, cutsycat challenged me to write a 500 word smutty drabble this time. And I have been pretty blocked this year and had written no smut before this. Two and a half months of no smut, which, if you guys know me, is pretty rare. ;)
> 
> The story is over 500 words long but it isn't quite 600 words so even though I did go over the 500 word limit, not by too much. Right? :)
> 
> Hopefully this wasn't too half assed but I wanted to at least write this and post it and see what happens. Maybe now the muse will be able to focus on a story (I have so many WIPs going it's not even funny) and finish something.
> 
> Hope y'all like this.

Gibbs watched his SFA squirm in his chair as the MCRT finalized their reports. Smirking to himself, he turned the dial up a notch and watched as Tony gasped and bit off a strangled curse. Bishop looked up at him in concern, but the man waved her away wordlessly.

Gibbs walked to Tony’s desk and waited for him to look up at him, green eyes blown wide with lust, light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Look like you’re coming down with something,” Gibbs said, turning the dial up again.

“Nnnghhh,” Tony moaned and curled in on himself, fingers white knuckling the pen in his grip.

“With me, DiNozzo. Coffee’ll help,” he inclined his head, and the younger man nodded, sweat dripping. Gibbs turned the dial down and sighing with relief, Tony shuffle-limped to the elevator with him.

Tony found himself in the back seat of Gibbs’ Challenger, the blue-eyed man’s hands stripping him efficiently of his pants and jamming the butt plug up against his prostate as he turned the dial up again and the infernal thing vibrated on his hot button and sent jolts of electricity up and down his entire body. Tony was practically screaming, dick hard and leaking.

“It’s _later_ ,” Gibbs told him, voice husky, at least an octave lower than usual.

“Oh thank god,” Tony mumbled, unbuckling Gibbs’ pants, pushing down his boxers, pulling Gibbs’ blood-filled cock out and hurriedly straddling him.

Gibbs turned the dial all the way up. Tony’s body spasmed and he cried out before collapsing, forehead on Gibbs’ shoulder, breathing harshly, barely hanging on to his control. Gibbs gripped his short hair, yanked his head up and crashed their mouths together, licking his way into Tony’s sweet mouth as he lubed his cock. He gently pulled the plug out, swallowing Tony’s moan and before his cum from earlier could escape, he pushed his cock in, slipping easily into Tony’s loosened hole. Tony was still prepared from their elevator escapade, and slick from cum and lube.

“Ride me,” Gibbs growled, as he bottomed out.

Tony began moving up and slamming himself down on Gibbs’ hard dick, ignoring the fact that he was banging his head on the car’s ceiling, his entire being focused on the cock splitting him open. Gibbs grunted harshly every time he slammed himself down. When Gibbs began thrusting upwards and hitting his prostate, Tony’s guttural cries drove Gibbs crazy, spurring him to thrust up harder and faster, his fingers gripping Tony’s hips so hard they would leave finger-shaped bruises.

Tony was like an animal, bouncing up and down in his lap, clutching Gibbs’ jacket as he chased his release. Gibbs knew he wasn’t going to last, feeling Tony’s body envelope his dick, hot and tight.

Tony was beyond anything, having been teased by the vibrating plug for the last hour. Gibbs’ dick was pounding his prostate, and he gave himself to his orgasm, emptying himself with a scream. His spasms took Gibbs over the edge and he blew his load in Tony – again.

Tony slumped bonelessly on Gibbs, trying to catch his breath. Eventually, Gibbs pulled out and pushed the plug back in before Tony could leak on him.

“I dirty your shirt?” Tony panted.

“Nope.”

Tony looked down and saw that Gibbs had caught his cum on his already cum-encrusted handkerchief. He grunted and shook his head, smiling faintly.

“Get dressed. I promised you coffee,” Gibbs smiled back. He turned the dial up and Tony’s body jerked when the plug vibrated.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Tony gasped, cock blurting more semen. “Dirtied your shirt that time,” he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> cutsycat writes a whole bunch of drabbles, and other works. Go check her out!
> 
> I used the same music that I did for Let Her Wait - [Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfHpRe0rRe0) by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> Hope the story was OK.
> 
> Thanks y'all. :D
> 
> -j  
> xo


End file.
